


The One Where Blaine Stage-Dives

by Hearmliyneae



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, blaine gets hurt!, its kind of au, kurt never roomed before!, kurt stays at dalton because the warblers love him and pay his fees!, wes has a non-gay love for blaine, wes is also a third wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearmliyneae/pseuds/Hearmliyneae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kurt stays at Dalton.</p>
<p>After losing to New Directions, the Warblers put on a performance for the Dalton community. But the stage wasn't cleaned properly....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Blaine Stage-Dives

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you like it, I may write more in this 'verse if I get enough positive feedback!
> 
> (Though it will never be as good as Dalton or SPAH!)

  
Dalton had been a constant hum of excitement all week. Despite having lost to New Directions are Regionals, the Warblers were still the school's number one rock stars, especially their curly-haired lead.

 

The council had decided that it would be a great time to put on a little show for their classmates and teachers, and today was the day of the performance. Blaine and Wes were waiting in the parking lot for Kurt, cheerfully chatting and shoving at each other. As Kurt pulled into the space in front of the boys, he smiled to himself. _Of course those idiots would come and escort me_.

 

Despite his old glee club's attempt to get Kurt back to McKinley, Burt had found it too dangerous, even with Karofsky's turn-about. The Warblers had thus, being really rich and not wanting to lose their sole counter tenor, put money together to pay for Kurt's funding. They knew he missed his old friends, but after it was put to a vote, the boys decided that Kurt was worth keeping. Blaine had been a major player for keeping Kurt (for obvious reasons as well as hoping that maybe, _maybe_ , Kurt would decide to dorm at Dalton too).

 

Wes opened his door for him, as Blaine held out his hand and almost dragged his boyfriend out of the car. Pulling the taller boy close, Blaine grinned at him.

    "Hello beautiful!" A kiss landed at the corner of Kurt's mouth as his satchel was taken from him by a smiling Wes. "Are you ready for the performance despite Wes taking your solo from you?"

     "Evil, evil, Wes..." Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing him properly. Blaine hummed in agreement.

     "Forgive me, Kurt, but despite my straight-ness, I also really like singing with that attractive boyfriend of yours! Now, come on, before we're all late to class."

    

Kurt locked his car, and walked up to the school's main building, not moving his arm from where it rested around Blaine's hips. Several other Warblers passed them in the hallway, all grinning at the couple (and their third wheel, still carrying Kurt's bag).

     "This is where we part, my friends!" Wes said dramatically, gesturing to one of the labs. He handed the satchel back to Kurt, give both him and Blaine on last trademark smirk, and practically bounced into the room. "Until we meet again, _mes amis_!"

 

After school, all the Warblers were backstage in the auditorium, prepping for the performance.

     "Alright, I want _no_ broken bones or bruises, alright?" David called loudly.

     "David, no one is going to hurt themselves. Relax!"

     "Just making sure! I mean, we don't want to have to pay Kurt's hospital bill too!" The council member said, grinning at his friend.

     "You know you didn't have to pay my school fees..." The slighter boy mumbled.

     "Nonsense, of course we did! McKinley's is too dangerous, and we like you too much to let you go! Besides, if we did, Blaine would start moping and play his 'I'm really depressed and hate you all for not doing anything about it' playlist at top volume over the communal speakers."

     Kurt raised his eyebrows at the lead, who shoved David between the shoulder blades.

     "Come on, guys! Places!" Wes called, and in a flurry of blazers the group took their places on the stage. The curtain rose, and the music started.

 

Blaine sang the first song solo. He played with the audience, pointing out teachers and students alike as he moved around the stage.

 

_Is your mama gonna miss ya now you’re gone?_

_Is your mama gonna miss her little rollin’ stone?_

_Is mama gonna cry now she’s alone?_

_Cause mama’s little girl ain’t goin’ home!_

 

As the Warblers prepared for their second number, and Wes started to sing the opening lines, loud cheering came from all around the theater. As the cheering died down, Blaine and Wes started moving around each other dramatically, following the text of the song and improvising their actions.

 

_I’m a man that will go far,_

_Fly the moon and reach for the stars,_

_With my sword and head held high,_

_Got to pass the test first time_

 

No one noticed the puddle of water at the edge of the stage. As the rest of the Warbler's stopped moving, and Blaine and Wes came to the most dramatic and loudest point of the song, Blaine stepped forward into the puddle.

 

He lost his balance, tried to direct where he was falling, but ended up toppling right off the stage onto the floor.

 

Everyone in the room, froze. The Warblers stopped singing. Wes, after mentally shaking himself ( _Move! Your best friend just fell off the stage!_ ) jumped off and ran towards the shorter boy. The rest of the Warblers then began to crowd around the edge, where Blaine had slipped, until Thad and David pushed them back. Kurt went after Wes, both kneeling with Blaine on the ground.

 

     "Blaine? Are you alright? No, don't move your head." Wes asked. A groan. "Blaine?"

     "That _really_ hurt. Like, freight train slamming into you kind of hurt."

     "Blaine?" Doctor Selmore, the Head of School asked.

     "I'm okay, I think...." Blaine shifted around until he was lying flat on his back. Kurt's hands moved towards his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

     "Alright, let's get you to a doctor, then." Dr. Selmore said.

 

With Wes and Kurt supporting him, Blaine managed, very slowly, to stand up. As soon as he straightened out, he lurched to the side. Wes put one arm around his waist and Kurt supported Blaine under Blaine's arms, steadying him. As the other students looked on, they slowly walked out of the auditorium.

 

     "Well, you have a concussion. This is why stage-diving isn't a good idea, Blaine. Especially if the crowd is not actually _there_ to catch you." Nurse Hallman told the boy. He received a groan in response. "Now, come on, you know I'm joking. You'll be able to go back to your dorm, but, because that was quite a smack, I want you to stay out of classes, which means _not doing any school work_ , for a week. Is that clear?"

     "Yes, Nurse Hallman..." Blaine mumbled. His head hurt.

     "You've also sprained your wrist, but it's just very lightly. Keep your hand in a sling for three days, then come see me."

     "Yes, Nurse Hallman..." The man smiled.

     "Also, Blaine, try not to read too much, and stay away from flashing lights and screens."

     "Okay.."

     "Alright, Wes and Kurt are still outside, so I'll have them help you back. Nothing too strenuous, now, alright?" The nurse added in a motherly tone.

     "We'll make sure he doesn't, sir." Kurt said from the doorway. Behind him, Wes nodded.

     "Good. Take him away, then! Also, listening in on conversations is socially unacceptable. Your parents should have taught you that!"

     "My dad's a lawyer, sir. He think that as long as you can get the information, it doesn't quite matter how you do it." Wes made a face of disgust.

 

     "So..... What are we going to do with you?" Kurt smiled.

     "Kurt...."

     "I'm kidding! Can I get you anything? Some water, something to eat, extra pillows? I can go steal Jeff's!" Kurt stroked a hand over Blaine's forehead.

     "Please, no food." He felt sick only at the thought. "Some water'd be nice though... And I don't mind pillows..."

     "Alright, I'll be back."

 

     "Kurt?"

     "Yes?"

     "It's dark. Why are you still here?"

     "No, no, don't get up Blaine. Just stay down." Two soft hands gently pushed Blaine back down onto the mattress. 'I was going to tell you after the performance..."

     "What?" Blaine started to panic. Had Mr. Hummel changed his mind? Had the school board kicked Kurt out because he didn't fit the social standard? He felt the hands again, this time on his cheeks, and the weight of a body settling beside him.

     "Blaine, calm down. Everything's fine. Okay, maybe not, you have a concussion, but I'm fine. More than fine. Kind of."

     Blaine's sleepy and concussed mind could make no sense of that.

     "Since the Warblers put together enough money to keep me here not just this year, but next year too, with enough to spare, even, dad and I decided we should maybe save on gas money. He could use the money for his campaign."

     Blaine has still confused. What did that have to do with Kurt still being in his room?

     "I'm boarding, Blaine." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend through the darkness.

     "Oh."

     "Yeah."

     "So that means you can kiss me _now_?"

     Kurt laughed, and lifted himself up over Blaine. Slowly, he brought his lips to the other's, languidly moving them from Blaine's lips to his cheek, and down to his jaw. He nipped at Blaine's ear, and Blaine giggled.

     "Tickles..."

     "I should let you sleep..." Kurt whispered, looking down at the curly-haired boy lovingly.

Said boy wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him down. "No, stay."

     "Alright, fine. I suppose I could." Kurt smiled.

 

In the morning, when David went to see how Blaine was doing, witnesses report he fist-pumped the air, cheered, and ran off to tell Wes that Kurt and Blaine had _finally_ gotten past just making out.

 

Kurt later ‘accidentally’ threw orange juice down David’s neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the songs where:
> 
> Is Your Mama Gonna Miss Ya? - Bryan Adams  
> Princes of the Universe - Queen


End file.
